Nous allons vous parler d'eux
by Emmoirel Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Et la plus grande interrogation du monde sorcier est   pourquoi Draco Malfoy était aux cotés d'Harry Potter lors du combat final   ?  Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un concours sur le forum " HP-Twilight Fanfictions"


**Titre :** Nous allons vous parler d'eux.

**Auteur :** Emmoirel

**Genre :** Drama/Romance/Mpreg

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer:** L'univers HP et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur :** **Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un concours sur le forum " HP-Twilight Fanfictions" dont voici l'adresse : hp-twilight . forums - actifs . com - **

******Le thème était : " Je vais vous raconter l'histoire de..." = ** _L'histoire d'un couple racontée par une ou plusieurs personnes de son entourage. Mais en aucun cas ne faire intervenir le dit couple.  
C'est a dire que se sont une ou plusieurs personnes qui racontent comment s'est créé ce couple, son évolution et sa fin (si fin il y a). On ne doit pas faire intervenir le dit couple, c'est à dire que dans l'histoire, il ne doit pas intervenir (paroles, actes, ect...)._

_._

_

* * *

_

.

**2 mai 2016**

**Le parc de Poudlard est plein. Beaucoup de personnes se sont déplacées pour assister au 6****ème**** anniversaire de la fin de la guerre. On y voit les élèves, les représentants du ministère, les derniers membres de l'ordre du phénix. Les familles et amis des « morts aux combat », la presse ainsi que des badauds. Tous sont venus pour une simple et bonne raison. Cette année, le temps des secrets est révolu. La vérité sera rétablie, car il y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas être cachées plus longtemps. Et la plus grande interrogation du monde sorcier est « pourquoi Draco Malfoy était aux cotés d'Harry Potter lors du combat final » ?**

**Le directeur de l'école, Severus Rogue, était installé sur une estrade situé derrière le monument dédié à Harry Potter. Personne ne savait s'il était réellement enterré là. Ce monument était fait d'un gros bloc de pierre blanche, avec comme stèle, deux ange enlacés.**

.

- Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez, vous êtes parmi nous, pour la commémoration du 6ème anniversaire de la fin de la guerre. Beaucoup d'entre vous se posent encore des questions sur cette fin. Harry Potter nous a quitté dans ce combat, en nous débarrassant du Lord Noir. Mais il reste une grande question en suspend, que faisait Draco Malfoy avec eux ? Comment s'est-il retrouvé dans leur combat ? Pourquoi est-il mort aux cotés d'Harry et non du lord ? A-t-il aidé le lord ? Cette année, deux personnes ont voulu nous expliquer, rétablir la vérité. Je vous demande d'accueillir Sacha Weasley et Lissa Rogue. Elèves de 6ème année chez serpentard.

.

**Un grand silence accueilli les deux élèves qui arrivaient. On pouvait voir monter sur l'estrade, d'un pas décidé, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs de jais, aux yeux couleur onyx et un jeune homme châtain-roux aux yeux bleus.**

.

- Bonjour à tous, je me présente, Sacha Weasley et voici Lissa Rogue. Nous sommes âgés de 16 ans et nous tenons à arrêter de taire la vérité. Vérité que nous connaissons de sources sûres. Car beaucoup de personnes salissent la mémoire de Draco Malfoy. Il nous avait demandé de ne jamais divulguer cette histoire, s'il ne devait pas revenir du combat. Mais l'ayant connu, tout comme nous avons connu Harry, c'est quelque chose qui nous insupporte. Il n'était pas celui que vous pensez. Je serais le seul à vous raconter son histoire, leur histoire, Lissa n'en ayant pas la force.

En effet, Draco est mort sur le champ de bataille aux cotés d'Harry. Mais il n'est pas mort en essayant d'aider Voldemort, comme beaucoup de gens l'ont dit. Non, il est mort en héros lui aussi. Ils se sont sacrifiés, tous les deux, pour que la paix revienne dans notre monde. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi ? En fait, il y a plusieurs raisons, je vais donc commencer par le début. Pour ça il faut remonter en 1997, en mai, lors de leur 6ème année plus exactement. C'est là que leur destin a changé, il y a de ça 19 ans.

Oui Draco et Harry étaient ennemis et se haïssaient. Oui ils étaient diamétralement opposés en tous points. Mais tellement complémentaires sans le savoir. Lors de leur dernière dangereuse altercation qui a failli coûter la vie à Draco, les choses ont changées. Draco a réalisé qu'il ne voulait pas être à la botte de Voldemort. Qu'il ne voulait pas être du mauvais coté. Il voulait vivre et cela n'arriverait jamais en restant dans les rangs de Voldemort. Alors il a choisi de rejoindre l'ordre du Phénix. Mais il a choisi la voie la plus dangereuse pour lui. Il est devenu espion dans le rang des fidèles du Lord Noir pour le compte de l'ordre du phénix. Comme son parrain, Severus Rogue.

L'intégration de Draco dans celui-ci ne s'est pas faite sans difficultés. Et étonnamment, c'est Ron et Hermione Weasley qui l'ont le mieux accepté. Entre Harry et Draco, les relations étaient tendues. On n'efface pas 6 ans de haine aussi facilement. Ils ne se battaient pas, mais les duels verbaux étaient toujours là. Leur relation s'est arrangée après la grande bataille de mai 1998, quand le combat entre Voldemort et Harry s'est soldé sur un échec. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant réussi à mettre un terme à la vie de son adversaire.

Harry se sentait déprimé après ce combat inutile, certes il avait affaibli et blessé le Lord Noir, mais il ne l'avait pas tué. Il s'en voulait. Le monde était toujours sous la menace du Lord et des mangemorts et Voldemort était bien caché, introuvable. Même Draco et Severus ne pouvaient situer l'endroit où il se cachait. Personne n'arrivait à remonter le moral d'Harry, jusqu'au jour où Draco a trouvé les mots justes, enfin, plutôt les insultes. C'est ce qui a fait sortir Harry de sa léthargie. Après ça, leur relation est passée de la haine à la tolérance. Ils arrivaient à se supporter mais ne cherchaient pas à devenir amis.

C'est une découverte majeure qui a fait évoluer leur tolérance en amitié. Au cours d'une énième visite au ministère, Remus Lupin a découvert une nouvelle prophétie sur Harry qui complétait la première.

_« Si celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres n'a pas tué ou été tué avant ses 18 ans, le Lord noir reviendra plus fort encore. Pour le vaincre, celui qui en a le pouvoir, devra allier ses forces à son ennemi de toujours. Il n'y aura plus un seul, mais deux élus. Car seule la combinaison de leur pouvoir pourra venir à bout du seigneur des ténèbres.»_

Seul Minerva McGonagall, Severus Rogue, Harry, Draco, Ron et Hermione, les Weasley ainsi que Neville, le compagnon de Severus, ont été mis au courant de cette nouvelle prophétie. Bien sûr, tout le monde avait compris qu'Harry et Draco allaient devoir s'allier. Ce qui ne les enchantait guère. Ils ont dû travailler, s'entraîner et passer des heures ensemble. Bien évidemment, les débuts ont été difficiles. Puis ils se sont apprivoisés au fil du temps. Ils ont finis par se comprendre, voir que ce qu'ils croyaient de l'autre n'était pas forcément juste. Ils se sont accepté, sont devenu amis.

Puis fin juin 98, il a fallu, pour cette promotion, quitter Poudlard. Chacun est reparti chez soi, sauf Harry. N'ayant plus de famille et ne voulant pas habiter au quartier général de l'ordre, il devait se trouver un domicile. De son coté, Draco ne voulait plus retourner vivre au manoir Malfoy, trop risqué de par sa situation d'espion. Severus, s'est alors proposé de les héberger chez lui, permettant ainsi de continuer leurs entraînements plus facilement et de protéger Draco face aux questions de ses parents et de Voldemort. Il était son parrain après tout. Bien sûr, la cohabitation de Draco et Severus avec le survivant été connue des seuls personnes qui connaissait la nouvelle prophétie.

Tous les deux s'entraînaient dur, ils essayaient de se surpasser, de trouver ce qui pourrait leur permettre de vaincre Voldemort. Draco devait aussi faire son devoir de mangemort, en essayant de tuer le moins de personnes possible. Il n'aimait pas tuer. A chaque fin de mission, quand il rentrait chez Severus, il passait des heures à rendre tripes et boyaux. Il vivait mal d'avoir dû ôter la vie à un innocent. Et Harry faisait de son mieux pour soulager son mal-être.

Un soir de novembre de la même année, Harry attendait impatiemment le retour de Severus et Draco. Ils étaient partis effectuer une mission pour le Lord. Mais ils auraient dû être rentrés depuis longtemps déjà et Harry commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour eux. Avec le temps et leur cohabitation, il avait développé une profonde amitié pour eux. Il portait à Severus un profond respect, teinté d'une affection particulière, comme celle d'un fils à son père. Et pour Draco, il ressentait une grande admiration de le voir endosser son rôle d'espion et son rôle de nouvel élu. Il fallait une forte force de caractère pour pouvoir assumer ces deux rôles, aussi dangereux l'un que l'autre. Il ressentait aussi de la tendresse pour cet être qui souffrait des morts qu'il avait dû infliger.

Harry tournait comme un lion en cage dans le salon, espérant et priant que tout aille bien pour eux. Quand Severus apparut dans le salon, portant Draco, inanimé dans ses bras, il se jeta sur lui, pris Draco dans ses bras et ordonna à Severus d'aller chercher Neville. Etant l'assistant de Pomfresh, il pourrait le soigner. Pendant que Severus disparu à Poudlard à la recherche de l'assistant de Pompom, Harry porta Draco jusqu'à son lit, et le garda dans ses bras en attendant le retour de Severus.

Il ne s'était pas aperçu que Severus était revenu et l'observait. Il berçait Draco tout en lui murmurant des mots que Severus n'entendait pas. Des traces de larmes maculant ses joues. Quand Neville est arrivé à son tour, il demanda à Severus des explications tout en commençant à soigner Draco. Il leur expliqua que Voldemort était dans une colère noire suite à une mission qui avait échouée. Puis il s'en est pris à plusieurs mangemorts pour se défouler, leur lançant doloris sur doloris, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent, inconscients. Draco en faisait parti et avait résisté aux doloris incessants pendant plus de deux heures. Le Lord lui avait alors demandé de le ramener chez lui pour le soigner. Il était maintenant plongé dans une inconscience magique pour lui permettre de reprendre des forces. Neville leur a expliqué qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre son réveil, qui se ferait quand son corps estimerait avoir assez récupérer.

Harry à décidé qu'il s'occuperait de lui. Et il s'en est occupé pendant six jours. Six longs jours où Severus a pu comprendre ce qui les unissait. C'était quelque chose de bien plus fort qu'une simple amitié, c'était de l'amour. Harry a passé ces six jours aux cotés de Draco, ne le laissant que pour aller se rafraîchir un peu. Il le veillait nuit et jour, ne dormait quasiment pas. Et quand Draco s'est réveillé, il a trouvé Harry à ses cotés. Dormant contre lui, le tenant par la taille.

Draco avait vraiment cru mourir ce soir là. Il avait tant bien que mal résisté aux doloris que lui lançait Voldemort, mais son corps a fini par lâcher prise. Et la dernière pensée qu'il a eu avait été pour Harry, qu'il ne reverrait peut être plus. C'est là qu'il a compris ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour lui. Voulant savoir si ses sentiments étaient partagés ou non, il s'est redressé et a embrassé Harry, qui s'est tout de suite réveillé et a répondu à son baiser. C'est comme ça que leur histoire a évoluée d'amitié à amour.

.

**L'assemblée, qui écoutait ce jeune garçon leur raconter cette histoire, était abasourdie. Beaucoup murmuraient, disant que ce garçon racontait n'importe quoi, que Draco Malfoy ne pouvait pas avoir été du coté de l'ordre, que cette pseudo histoire d'amour ne pouvait pas être vrai, qu'elle salissait l'image du survivant. Et d'autres avaient les larmes aux yeux, ce récit été poignant. Comment pouvait-on haïr un garçon comme Draco Malfoy qui avait donné sa vie lui aussi pour le monde sorcier ? Le silence se rétablit quand Sacha reprit la parole.**

.

- Harry et Draco ont vécu leur relation secrètement, mais pleinement. Minerva, Severus, Lupin, Neville, les Weasley, Ron et Hermione étaient bien évidemment au courant. Mais fin juin 1999, il a fallu mètre au courant une autre personne, le ministre de la magie, car lui seul pouvait être de confiance et accomplir ce que voulaient Harry et Draco. Ils avaient décidé de se marier. Et ils l'ont fait. Le 31 juillet 1999, jour des 18 ans d'Harry, ils sont devenus Harry Potter Malfoy et Draco Malfoy Potter.

Malgré ces temps de guerre où les attaques de mangemorts continuaient et que personne ne trouvait la trace de Voldemort, Harry et Draco avait un souhait. Souhait difficile à réaliser mais possible grâce à Severus et Neville. Ils voulaient un enfant. Plusieurs de leurs amis leur avaient dit que c'était de la folie, qu'ils devraient attendre la fin de la guerre. Mais ils ne changèrent pas d'avis pour autant. Severus et Neville ont alors fini les travaux qu'avait commencés le maître de potions sur la possibilité des hommes à enfanter. Et ils ont réussi.

Draco et Harry, voulant être sûr que l'un des deux tomberait enceint, ont tous les deux pris la potion. Potion qui a effectivement fonctionné, sur les deux. Ils se sont retrouvé enceint l'un comme l'autre, et ils en étaient plus qu'heureux. Seulement, courant janvier 2000, alors qu'ils en étaient à leur 4ème mois de grossesse, Draco a dû abandonner son rôle d'espion. Le lord s'étant une fois de plus défoulé sur lui, il avait failli perdre son bébé. Severus étant complice de Draco, ne put lui aussi qu'abandonner son rôle d'espion. Le lord aurait cherché à retrouver Draco par son biais. Et il ne voulait pas abandonner son filleul, ni risquer de le trahir.

Ils ont dû déménager, Voldemort sachant où habitaient Draco et Severus. Pendant les derniers mois de leurs grossesses, les entraînements ont été stoppés. Ils ne pouvaient courir le risque de perdre leurs enfants. C'est le 16 juin 2000 qu'ils ont « accouché ». Comme vous le savez on ne peut parler réellement d'accouchement, ils ont subi une césarienne. Seul moyen « d'accoucher » pour les hommes enceint. Ils ont choisi Ron et Hermione comme parrain de l'enfant qu'a porté Harry, et Severus et Neville pour celui qu'a porté Draco.

Ils ont profité pleinement de leurs enfants, tout en continuant à s'entraîner, et essayer de nouvelles solutions pour vaincre le Lord Noir. Mais aussi en continuant de chercher où se cachait Voldemort. Draco et Severus n'étant plus espions, les recherches ont durés plus longtemps, dix ans exactement. Dix ans avant que la grande bataille puisse enfin avoir lieu. Et qu'Harry et Draco terrassent Voldemort au prix de leurs vies. Mais cette histoire vous la connaissez.

.

**Un grand silence avait pris place dans l'assistance, personne n'osait dire un mot. Alors c'était vrai, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy avaient vaincu le Mage Noir, ensemble. Ils étaient mariés et pères. Et surtout, ils s'étaient sacrifiés pour eux, pour que la paix reprenne ses droits sur leur monde. Mais qui sont ces enfants ?**

.

- Je suis persuadé que beaucoup d'entre vous se demandent qui sont les enfants d'Harry Potter et de Draco Malfoy. Sont-ils toujours en vie ? Si oui, où sont-ils ? Et bien ils sont là, parmi vous. Nous sommes là, Lissa et moi. Nous portons l'un comme l'autre un pendentif permettant de changer d'apparence. Je ne m'appelle pas Sacha Weasley, mais Sacha Potter Malfoy. Et ma sœur ne s'appelle pas Lissa Rogue, mais Lissa Malfoy Potter. Ron et Hermione sont mes parrains et non mes parents tout comme Severus et Neville sont ceux de Lissa.

.

**Sacha et Lissa enlevèrent leurs pendentifs et l'assemblée put découvrir leurs vrais visages. Sacha était brun, les cheveux en bataille, ses yeux étaient gris. Lissa quand à elle était blonde aux yeux verts. Ils ressemblaient l'un comme l'autre à leurs pères.**

.

- Si nous avons décidé de vous raconter la vraie histoire de nos pères, c'est parce qu'on ne supportait plus toutes ces médisances sur l'un d'eux, Draco Malfoy. Toutes ces fausses rumeurs qui persistent, et ces actes de vandalisme. Beaucoup d'entre vous pense qu'il est dans le caveau des Malfoy, et vont le dégrader, régulièrement. Mais sachez qu'il n'en est rien. Nos pères sont réunis dans la mort comme ils l'étaient dans la vie. Oui le monument devant vous est bien la tombe d'Harry Potter, mais il est aussi celle de Draco Malfoy. D'où la présence des deux anges. Nous allons maintenant vous laisser.

.

**Sacha et Lissa descendirent de l'estrade, allèrent vers la sépulture de leurs pères et s'arrêtèrent devant. Sacha lança un sort de révélation sur le monument et maintenant était lisible une épitaphe.**

**Harry Potter**

**1980-2010**

**Draco Malfoy**

**1980-2010**

**A nos pères qui se sont sacrifiés pour que nous ayons une vie meilleure**

**On vous aime**

**Sacha et Lissa**

.

* * *

.

Voilà, si vous avez aimé, dites le moi. Et si vous n'avez pas aimé, dites le moi aussi ^^

Vous pouvez aussi voter pour cet OS ici : http: / hp-twilight . forums-actifs . com / concours-os-harry-potter-f82 / vote-du-concours-juillet-os-harry-potter-t544 . htm#3965 (enlevez les espaces ^^)


End file.
